


Pit Fall, Pit Fell (FOUR)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/svu-heartthrob: And I also FUCKING LIVE FOR four from divergent I never knew that was one the list but like, hear me out: /post initiation snuggles/. In any context really I know he’s not a fluffy character but damn you gotta hc the FLUFFword count: 703warnings: it’s really, very shitty and i apologize





	Pit Fall, Pit Fell (FOUR)

You knew, as soon as you heard your name called, where your blood would land.

Abnegation was suffocating you, killing you slowly, and you had to get out. So you help your hand over Dauntless and bled, gasps and cries from your family as you turned and grinned at your new family.

A family that you chose.

A family with Tobias’s face staring directly at you, grinning. It was the first time you had seen Four smile in months- when you had seen him. You hadn’t seen him. But you could imagine his face and how he didn’t smile in Abnegation- surely he wouldn’t smile in Dauntless.

But then you were running, and Tobias was there, and he was holding your hand and pulling you onto the train, pulling you into a hug. And he was Tobias. And you were back with him, his hands on your waist, grins on your faces.

It was like old times, but in the rattling train car Tobias could tell you how amazing you looked and you could tell him how handsome he was. You could kiss, you could touch and not get get in trouble for not being modest.

It was everything you dreamed of. He held your face and told you how your eyes sparkled, how your lips stretched perfectly over your teeth and you held him close, telling him how he was just perfect. Tobias chuckled and kiss you and told you not to ever utter his birth name, to only call him Four. You nodded, tears in your eyes, and then he told you he couldn’t be around you when initiation started.

You understood, but when people started jumping out of the train onto a room you had second thoughts. Yes, Tobias was the one you loved, but was it worth it to jump of a damn moving train? You took one look at Tobi- Four’s body flying through the air and yes, you decided it was worth it. So you took three steps back and then flung yourself off of the train, splaying outward before landing like a cat, neatly rolling to avoid injury. You locked eyes with Four as you jumped up and saw him grinning before you joined the rest of the group.

Your heart basically stopped beating when the man with a scary amount of piercings (that you secretly craved) told you that you would have to throw your body over the edge of a building without any knowledge of what was below. Your hand shot up, volunteering when you didn’t see Four anymore. If he were there you would have waited but he wasn’t, and the Abnegation upbringing in you was screaming not to go, not to jump, and if you were going to live a new life with Four, you were going to have to use Dauntless to kill the Abnegation in you.

So you took the leap, felt the wind rush around you and then you were in the net. Laughter bubbled up inside of you, especially when Four lead you away, matching grins on your faces. Everything was a rush but then you were wrapped in the warm confines of his bed, and his arms, and his lips were on your cheek. You sighed and grinned, kissing Four’s hands before speaking.

“I missed you,” He said, “When you were the first to hit that net I was surprised. Why’d you do it? Go first, I mean?”

“I want the Abnegation in me gone,” You admitted, Four’s hands tightening their grip on your body, “I wanted it to be completely overtaken by Dauntless. I want to be like you.”

Your lover sighed, “If you want to be like me then you keep the Abnegation in you. Hold tight to it, never forget where you came from. Abnegation taught us everything we are and we need it here. Dauntless will rip you apart if you’re not careful and keeping our teachings in your bones will help.”

You nodded, looking back at Four before kissing him, once. He smiled at you and you smiled at him and everything was okay.

(At least, until the man with a plethora of piercings came into Four’s room, red faced and screaming.)


End file.
